Mohinder's New Powers
by Brainlock
Summary: Slight S3 AU, When Mohinder takes the Super-Serum, he gets a different set of powers, much to Matt’s chagrin. Did I say “slight AU”? more like completely off the chart slash-AU! total apologies to Greg, Sendhil and Jack!


HEROES : Mohinder's new powers

(or: Matt gets a headache and needs a beer.)

Slight S3 AU, When Mohinder takes the Super-Serum, he gets a different set of powers, much to Matt's chagrin. Did I say "slight AU"? more like completely off the chart slash-AU!

(total apologies to Greg, Sendhil and Jack!)

--

Matt Parkman paced the apartment he shared with Mohinder Suresh and their ward, Molly Walker.

Maya Herrera had called him, worried about Mohinder and his crazed attitude since discovering a possible secret about their powers using Maya's Black Tears. She couldn't quite explain what had happened, but she refused to stay in the apartment by herself, now.

Matt wondered who decided she could live there, too, without consulting him, but was slightly glad Molly wasn't anywhere near these "Black Tears" of hers. Matt wasn't entirely sure what her power was, but the basic idea of them being lethal scared him to death. He had to admit he was officially a parent, now, when thinking about Molly being around someone who could take down even Sylar merely by being upset.

Pace.

Surf everything/nothing on TV.

Pace.

Nap.

Keys in the door.

Keys in the door?

Matt sat up, sending a small mindscan just beyond the door. Mohinder was grumbling about the keys again. Matt jumped up and pulled the door open on his roommate. "Mohinder, where have you been?" he demanded.

Mohinder was caught off guard by the door being jerked open then Matt's accusatory tone. "Matthew? I didn't know you were home!"

"Yeah, yeah," Matt waved him off, all but pulling Suresh into the apartment. "I hear you've been causing some trouble at home while I've been gone?"

"Trouble?" Mohinder asked. "No, no trouble at all, Matthew. I've merely been busy working at the lab on a possible new angle on these powers. I think I've made an exciting breakthrough!"

Matt was not amused. He sat down at the kitchen table, motioned to Suresh to do the same. "Explain it to me in terms of why it would send Maya running screaming from here, worried you were going to hurt her or Molly with this so-called breakthrough of yours."

"Well, it's simple, Matthew, I believe I've located a source for these powers in the adrenal glands."

"Adrenal glands?" Matt asked. "What, something to do with adrenaline?"

"Yes, exactly! I took the liberty of injecting myself with the serum and--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Matt interrupted him, "You injected yourself? As a guinea pig? With an unknown serum based on these, what, death tears?? ARE YOU CRAZY?"

Mohinder raised his palms to Matt. "No, well, yes, but it was under perfectly controlled conditions, and the results? Oh, Matthew, the results are simply unbelievable!"

"Unbelievable? How unbelievable, Professor?" Matt was nervous, but intrigued. He wasn't picking up any deception from Suresh, but then again, he didn't understand 99 of what went through Suresh's mind to begin with.

"Let me show you, Matthew," Mohinder said, rising from the table.

He paced out an area in the middle of the floor, sizing it up, it appeared to Matt. He then stood still in the center of the area and laced his fingers, starting to hum. Matt raised an eyebrow as he rested his chin on his palm. He was half-expecting him to perform some minor David Blaine or Criss Angel type stunt.

Mohinder held his hands flat, straight out in front of him, continuing to hum. He slowly spread his hands and an almost imperceptible shimmer was left in his wake. The shimmering line expanded exponentially into a doorway of sorts.

"What the--?" Matt began. He stared at it, and could see shapes moving beyond it? Inside of it? He had risen and was tempted to touch it when Mohinder came around from behind it and pushed him back.

"Just wait and watch," Mohinder said as Matt resumed his seat at the table. He felt somewhat trapped, as the doorway was between him and the actual doorway out of the apartment.

Matt mentally pushed at the doorway, trying to see if he could sense what was on the other side. It looked as if he were watching something through a pane of frosted glass, but he couldn't sense any thoughts through it.

One of the shadows approached. Matt grabbed Mohinder's arm, ready to run if some dark force suddenly burst through. Mohinder waved him off, but Matt refused to let go.

What came through made Matt's jaw drop. He was looking at himself and Mohinder, both carrying colored booklets of some sort.

"See, what I don't get is where, exactly this is supposed to happen, Send--" New Matt stopped, looked around, saw Matt and Mohinder at the table. "Who are you guys? Our stunt doubles? You guys look really good! Spot on! Hey Tim? Jeph?" New Matt spun around to face the way he came, and noticed the shimmering doorway in the apartment.

"Greg? Something's not right, here," New Mohinder said, glancing around. "This wasn't a closed set a minute ago."

New Matt was looking all over the place. "What happened? Tim? Jeph? JJ? Jack? ADRIAN?! c'mon, this isn't funny, guys!" New Matt spun around and stared at his double. "Who are you?"

Matt was dumbfounded. "M-Matt Parkman, who are you?"

"Not funny dude," New Matt answered. "Did Pasdar put you up to this? This reeks of him."

Matt and Mohinder exchanged confused looks. "Pasdar? Who is that, please?" Mohinder asked. "I'm sorry, manners. My name is Dr. Mohinder Suresh, I was just performing an experiment to show my roommate, Detective Matt Parkman, here, and you two showed up."

"That can't be," New Mohinder said. "That's impossible, this has to be some practical joke." He looked around, then began yelling, "Adrian? Tim? This isn't funny, guys!"

The two Matts eyeballed each other. "He thinks his name is Greg...Greenberg? He's an actor, they both are. They play...us? On a TV show? Shot in LA? Mohinder, what the hell did you do?"

"Grunberg," New Matt corrected. "What do you mean, we play you on TV? Where do you think you are?"

Matt answered his doppelganger, 'Greg', "We're in New York City, April 2007."

Greg and Sendhil's jaws dropped.

"2007? Oh my god, Greg, they think they're really us in real life?" Sendhil asked his Matt. "It's two-thousand and--"

"What did you guys, do?" Greg demanded of the pair. Matt turned and faced Mohinder with an identical angry look on his face.

"Um, I'm sorry, it seems you two have accidentally crossed the dimensional plane into a parallel reality where your roles on a television show are reality," Mohinder tried to explain.

Matt glared at his friend. "Mohinder, you have to send them back! Now!"

"Oh god," Greg piped up, "We're Sliders! We're never getting back to our own reality! I have a wife and three kids! I'm gonna kill JJ and Tim if and/or when I get back!" He then went on a muttering tirade amongst himself about his friends back in his reality. It gave Matt a headache without even trying to read his mind. "Just please tell me this isn't one of those slash-fiction worlds and you two aren't a couple! We both have WIVES!!"

Matt was so stunned, he burst out laughing. He went to the fridge and offered his twin a beer.

Sendhil also tried to calm his friend. He looked to his twin for answers. "Ok, I have to read a lot of techno babble on the show, and some of it actually sticks. What if we walked back through this doorway, will we wind up in the same reality as we left?"

Mohinder shrugged. "I suppose so?" Sendhil and Matt glared at him. "It's worth a try? How about you stick your head through and see if you recognize anything?"

Sendhil and Matt looked at each other and shrugged. "Couldn't hurt?" Matt offered.

Sendhil stepped up to the shimmering doorway and gathered himself, took a deep breath and stuck his head through the aperture.

He forced his eyes open and looked around. He smiled. He stuck his hand through just in case and leaned back, "Greg! Give me your hand! We're going home!"

Greg slowly turned to face his co-star, "huh?"

"Come on, man, this may be our only chance to get home!"

Greg turned back to their twins. "If this doesn't work, I'm going to hunt you guys down, somehow, and sue you guys! Then I'll kill you!" He stood, grabbed Sendhil's hand and stumbled through the doorway.

Matt called out to them, "Good Luck, and sorry about the confusion!" He turned to Mohinder. "Close it! That's too dangerous to leave open! What if they went back to the wrong world?"

Mohinder was still stunned by what had happened.

"Mohinder!"

"What? Oh, yes, Matthew, of course!" Mohinder rose and placed his hands at the corners of the doorway. He concentrated and began to force the doorway into a thinner shape. Suddenly, he felt himself tackled and fell to the floor.

"What the hell?" Matt shouted, rising from the table once again. "Mohinder, you failed, they came back!"

Mohinder found himself at the bottom of a tangle of limbs. Matt pulled himself off Mohinder and offered a hand to the other Mohinder. "Greg, Sendo? Sorry about that, we'll try again, won't we, Mohinder?" He glared at Suresh again.

"Who are Greg and Sendo?" Matt's double asked.

The two Mohinders helped each other to their feet. "I believe the gentleman said his name was 'Sendhil', Matthew, not 'Sendo'," he sighed.

It was only when all four were standing face to face with their doubles that Matt and Sendhil realized their new counterparts were barely wearing any clothing.

The newcomers giggled and hugged each other. Intimately.

"Uh, Mohinder?" Matt asked.

"Yes?" both Indian men answered.

"uh, My Mohinder, dressed Mohinder," Matt clarified, trying not to look at the new pair feeling each other up, not to mention trying to block what was going through their minds.

Mohinder pulled himself away from the new arrivals. "Yes, Matthew?"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.

"I do! I do!" New Matt chirped, and Matt went red at what he was hearing coming from his counterpart. "Too bad Peter and Gabriel couldn't be here to join in! And OMG! Noah would just LOVE to meet you two!"

"Oh my g--! How is that even possible to get into that position?" Matt had to know.

"Would you like a demonstration?" New Mo teased, licking his lips seductively. Matt blushed again.

"Absolutely not!" Mohinder exclaimed and began herding these newcomers back to the portal through which they had stumbled.

New Matt managed to catch the edge of the door, leaned back in and hollered back, "Call me, big boy!" He blew his twin a kiss while he sending another x-rated imagining that had Matt fanning himself in embarrassment.

Mohinder shoved his head back through the portal and felt someone grab his hand and found his fingers in an extremely wet and warm environment. Something squirmed seductively along their length. Mohinder hoped it was one of their mouths and not something else as he pulled free and immediately grabbed the edges of the portal, forcing them shut.

He collapsed into his chair across from Matt. They locked eyes.

"Do NOT do that again!" Matt said in his calmest angry voice.

Mohinder held up his hand. "Trust me, you do not need to tell me that again, Matthew!" He sighed.

"Beer?"

"Beer!"

Fortunately, Matt had bought a case on his way home. Unfortunately, it did not last long between the two of them.

"Sho, wsh thish about My muv'n in?" Matt finally asked after he had downed five beers to the formerly sober Mohinder's three.

"Dude, h'v you sheen her?" Mohinder slurred. "Dude! I mean, DUDE!"

Popping a sixth beer open, Matt tried to focus on his friend. Without realizing it, he was reading Mohinder's now-blurry recollection of their trysts here and at the lab. "Whoa, du-dude! Tha'sh hawt!" he slurred. "I d'luv peesadat!" He rubbed his crotch.

"wha'zac'ly gay Matt tell you?" Mohinder asked.

Matt stared at Mohinder, took another swig and refocused. Mohinder suddenly found himself in a variation of his bedroom. Mohinder looked around. "Wha'tha?" He knew he never left the couch, but how did the couch move into his bedroom? Then he noticed he wasn't alone in the room. He was watching himself and Matt wrestling around on the bed, someone was wrapped head to foot in latex, strapped in a sling poised over the bed as well. What happened next was as revolting as it was exhilarating to his drunken stupor.

He turned to Matt on the couch. "Dude, we nee get wanna thoz!"

"Dude, to'lly!"

Both men watched the scene unfold, each not wanting to move or move away from the scene before them.

"Dude, thish's SHO mush be'er than reg'lar porn!" Matt finally said, stroking his throbbing lump. "r'yu get'n the sen-sen'shuns 'm ge'n f'm thezh guysh?" He laughed. "almo' li' bean thurr!"

"Dude." Mohinder agreed.

"Dude?"

"Dude, to'lly!"

"s'alri', we bof drunk, no gurlz, no ashk, no tell."

"Dude?"

"Nev'r? dude, mis'n owt!" With that, Matt leaned over and sloppily kissed Mohinder. Mohinder returned the kiss.

The scene playing out before them suddenly went incredibly vivid and both men would later embarrassingly swear they could feel the other participants in the following hours.

Of course, Noah Bennet was the first person they eventually told, after the secret had been driving them crazy with desire. (not to mention keeping it from their female cohabitants!) Matt casually wanted to know how far his father's powers had been tracked, and Noah pressed him for why. Matt was able to hold him off until he could arrange a "private evening, possibly longer" for the three of them at the apartment.

With Molly and Maya safely out of the picture for the night, Matt and Mohinder tried as calmly to explain what happened. Noah then asked to see this "vision" alter-Matt had shared with their friend.

The next morning, Noah groggily asked if the two wanted to really be rid of such an exquisite experience. Matt and Mohinder shared a look.

"Of course not, that was just the tip of the iceberg!" Matt teased as he began sharing the next experience with their new friend. "By the way," he whispered in Noah's ear, "I also know exactly what you did to me my first night at PrimaTech, you slut!"

Noah smiled, enjoying the new scene unfolding before him as well as letting Matt poke around his memories of their first time together. Oh yes, this was going to be the start of an deliciously good friendship!

"You know, Matt, I thought your father had some twisted fantasies, but he's got nothing on you and this parallel twin of yours! When can you invite him over?"

Matt smiled up from Noah's lap and turned to Mohinder.

"Let's just get to know each other first, before we start inviting our other selves back over!" Mohinder purred as he stroked Noah's chest.

"Can't wait!" Noah said, kissing Mohinder deeply again.


End file.
